psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Healing/@comment-35258441-20180416090957
Let me tell a story in the comments real quick( by the way my english writing isnt the best part of my english knowing so dont be to harshe on me for not knowing englih very well).So, there are these things caled travel busses and they basicly take you from egzample your home town to a beach. My grandmother has a friend who runs a bisnes like that. So if you wana go to egzample to ohrid ( a lake) you got to pay my grandma to go with the bus. So every summer when the busses go somewhere my grandma eather. 1.Tells me and i ring her the money. 2.My intuition tells me and i go to her hause becouse of the act that we live in the same town its very easy to go to her haouse and ask her are there any busses and she says yes and i am the first one to pay to go with the travel busses from our town. So sunday comes . 6 oclock in the morning im at the bus stop and theres alot of young people (from 12 to 16) and i got in the bus and sat and after about 2 hours we arived in at the lake ( its called Ohrid in Macedonia and its a very popular tourist atraction) we got there and there was this one kid whick was very anoying (we will call him Justin) . So we arived at the beach and i was with my grandma. And the older people from the diferent towns kind of gatherd toghether and sat in one place and the young people whent to another place. I was with the older people ( i was 12 ) becouse my mom told my grandma to stay with me. The day passed and we got on the bus this time i sat next to a diferent person(we will call him Damon) and we were siting in our seats and i felt discomfort and i look at him and i say: David(me): Whats wrong??? Damon: My stomac hurts. David: LIke you wanna trow up or just pain??? Damon: Like i wanna trow up. David:ok I felt bad and a thot came into my head. Maybe i can try to swich my energy with Damon and make him feel better.(at this time i didnt know anything about auras or energy or spychic abylities unlike now i know that i am spychic and i know how to see aouras and i know how to make spy balls and i know about energy and all thatt stuff so in that time to do that it still suprises me).I amagind a blue-tircouse-light blue color around my body and a greenish like sick color around Damons body and i amagend the color swiching. Damons green aoura from his body to mine. And My blue aoura to his body. And i did that for like a minute . And i asked him if he was alwrite and he said yes. And i beleved thati swiched aour energys or somethin and made him feel better . And i started feeling sich in my stomac and like i want to trow up . the same thing that Damon said . And i thot maybe i can swich my aoura with Justins and he can be sick and i wont be. I decided not to becouse: 1.Its rude and ll youl do is fall to his level of rudeness and other negative thing. 2. I was lazy . 3. Swichicg my energy with damonds took alot aout of me. And i decided not to. 5 minutes dont pass and this f*!k sit in the seat infront of me and his ass was sick and felt like he wanted to frow up.ANd his rachet sister took my mine fan used for cooling your hot self and proseded to cool himself. And i beleve 100% from the bottom of my heart that all my: -anger -jelousy -negative emotions -hatred towards him manifested itself and made him feel sick. And he gets better and we went home. One year later im on spy wikia reading about leaching which is a form of healing where the person takes the pain or headake or whatever and transvers it into him so that person will fell better but as a sideefect the leacher will feel worse.... I SOMEHOW DID LEACHING ON MY FIRST TRY IN A BUS WITH LAOUD PEOPLE AN A BROKEN UP BUS WHEN I WAS 12 (NOW IN 13) BACK THEN I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT LEACHING WAS . I DIDNT EVER KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SPYCHIC ABYLITIES OR AOURAS OR ENERGY . I ONLY KNEW THAT MY FRIEND WAS SICK AND I WANTED HIM TO FEEL BETTER. Moral of the story: 1. IM SPYCHIC FOR SURE OR GODKNOWS WHAT. 2. Evry pearson is special in thrie own way. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Goodbey.